


Baking with Bittle

by kirastorm



Series: Check space [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Eric Bittle, space chef





	Baking with Bittle

Bitty has never thought himself the most patriotic person. What he is is a people person in need of a job. After years of working part time gigs at restaurants and bakeries, he wants something full time. And then Tawny dies. Tawny had been a frog in the same year as him, until Tawny started taking more courses to finish early and had no time for hockey, he'd taken his degree and joined the military straight away. Tawny dies in Iraq, stepping on an innocent looking piece of ground. 

It's at his funeral, on a sunny day in May, that the idea first strikes Bitty and he thinks about joining the military. There are support troops after all, and he could probably be a full time chef with his experience. 

Bitty is put in charge of one of the smaller, mostly for snacks, mess halls in the pentagon. It's easy work, if repetitive, but Bitty has as much time as he wants for experimenting with baking. 

There is a General having a piece of lemon melon pie, and something about him is putting Bitty off. Nothing he can figure out, but almost like he's digging into Bittys brain. Bitty screws up his face and thinks "Stop that" as hard as he can. There is a sudden beeping noise. And then there is a tiny disc, beeping and flashing, rising from the Generals pocket.

"Oh Lord, did I do that?"

~~~~  
Bitty keeps his vlog running during his time at Cheyenne mountain, but he has to give it up when he is posted to Atlantis, too many ndas, too far away, no dangerous. 

"Well ya'll I knew this day would come sometime. After all this time and after all this good food and all this fun, I'm shutting down. I'm moving someplace that makes it impossible and I'm taking on more responsibilities at work. I might be able to pop up and do a video every now and then. Thanks so much for watching and following and enjoying with me. I wish ya'll the best of luck in everything you do."

And just like that, it's over. 

~~~~  
Atlantis gives it back. No posting on earth, but Atlantis now has a tv station, and they are looking for shows. So Bitty does one a month. He calls it Baking with Bittle. 

Most of his episodes feature just him, but now and then he does an episode with a special guest or two. Occasionally he gets an unwanted guest. Kitt Purrson is a giant, telepathic space cat. She is especially good at perching on counters too close to the food, or lounging in the background playing with her tail. 

"Your fur gets in everything." Bitty tells her.

"It is good fur. Beautiful fur. Kitt replies, waving her tail in an s pattern. 

"I can't give away the food that gets your fur in it." Bitty tries.

"You can. You can give it to me." Kitt purrs. "All mine, all the goodies."

"Lord cat, you are testing my patience." Bitty grumbled. 

"You are making cat treats any way." Kitt points out.

"I'm making crackers AND cat treats. AND. Not all." Bitty finds himself pouting. 

Kitt just purrs at him.

In the end, he just makes cat treats.

~~~~~~

Bitty occasionally has rare, non baking videos.

"We got a real treat for ya'll today!" Bitty bubbles at the camera. "Team 17 helped the villagers on p987 take down one of those dinosaurs, and the docs have cleared the meat for eating! We're having barbecue T-REX. I'm gonna show you how to make a peach balsamic barbecue sauce and then we're going to talk to Chef Reid about proper barbecue technique!"


End file.
